


Самайн-блюз, или Британская Юго-Восточная

by Ruta_Penta



Category: Panic Room: House of Secrets
Genre: Gen, Humor, Song Lyrics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruta_Penta/pseuds/Ruta_Penta
Summary: Третье название: "Блюз Джона Фолла". Песенка одного скромного британского маньяка.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно вот чем:  
> "Наглядной иллюстрацией царившего хаоса служит эпизод с Юлием Цезарем, который не смог провести должную разведку из-за вражды между новоприбывшими захватчиками с территории Бельгии, расселившимися на юго-востоке, и местным населением, несмотря на всю необходимость точной оценки обстановки. Племенные раздоры не стали менее острыми и почти сто лет спустя..."  
> Ян Ричмонд. "Римская Британия" (переводчик мне, увы, неизвестен).

Багровым, оранжевым, жёлтым взрывается юго-восток,  
Алые ягоды каплями падают в водосток,  
В нашей столице творится полнейшая ерунда,  
Ведь пасынки всех стран и народов почему-то бегут сюда -

В Лондоне осень, мама, и я снова схожу с ума!

Вечер плясок скелетов из шкафа, ночь крышесъезда домов...  
Стоит ли подбирать ключи к каждому из замков?  
Темза, кто даст тебе волю, кто сбросит с тебя все мосты?  
Может быть, это будет Атилла, но уж точно не я и не ты!

В Лондоне осень, мама, и я снова схожу с ума!

Призраки Дикой Охоты по небу несутся вспять,  
Вороньё надрывается: "Eromreven!" - но мне на всё наплевать,  
И что в наших землях - глупость, что порок или просто рок,  
Без джина и рома не разобрать, потому что - юго-восток!

В Лондоне осень, мама! Смотри, я схожу с ума!


End file.
